1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to medical imaging. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an advanced respiratory-gated image fusion system and methods for use in the image-assisted treatment of punctures, drainages and biopsies in the abdominal and thoracic areas of the human body.
2. Background of the Invention
Respiratory motion can introduce significant challenges during non-vascular interventions like RF ablations, biopsies and radiotherapy treatment. The challenges that are introduced during these types of interventions are related to the manner in which they are supported. These types of interventions are presently supported by ultrasound guidance or CT guidance. One drawback of using ultrasound or CT guidance is the lack of real time 3D support. To reconcile this lack of real time 3D support, i.e., the time-varying discrepancy between the navigation positions and the pre-operative image data caused by the heart contraction is the use of time-resolved CT data acquisition (e.g., 4D Computed Tomography) which explicitly includes organ/target motion in treatment planning and delivery. However, a drawback of utilizing time-resolved CT data acquisitions is the amount of space required around the patient, which is restricted by MR or CT gantry design. The open C-arm concept of angiography and catheter laboratory systems overcomes the space restrictions, however, it suffers from a lack of real time 3D/4D capabilities.
As such there is a need for a real-time image guidance system for use in treating punctures, drainages and biopsies in the abdominal and thoracic areas of the human body that overcomes the afore-mentioned and other drawbacks of the prior art.